lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 500
Report #500 Skillset: Axelord Skill: New Org: Sentinels Status: Rejected Nov 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Axelord has some great wound at critical, but below that, they seem to fall short of useful on most limbs. Solution #1: Move breakarm to medium, fracturearm to light, and add in mangle as the heavy affliction. Solution #2: Move severspine down to heavy and add in disembowel at the critical level. Player Comments: ---on 11/7 @ 05:13 writes: 3 Any other ideas would be great appreciated! ---on 11/7 @ 05:14 writes: Ignore the number in the previous post, that was me failing. ---on 11/8 @ 06:00 writes: I agree that axelord has been lacking since previously there were only one or two tactics that were efficient, however, you might wish to tweak the suggestions a bit. For solution 1, it would probably be better if breakarm stayed at heavy but if the arm was broken, it would mangle. The reason for this is that it can be fairly trivial for a two-hander to reach heavy wounds with a sweep on the first combo. Giving a fairly debilitating regen aff on the first combo is more what I'd expect from a monk than a warrior, tongue-in-cheek, of course. ---on 11/8 @ 06:05 writes: As for your second suggestion (since they are quite different in scope), Axelords already have access to two instakill states which is the norm for a warrior, a third would be fairly unusual. In addition, execute already takes into consideration heavy/critical gut wounds and can be a measure more effective than disembowel kill (which requires a fairly good lock or poor curing to really pull off). I'd say the only change that would be necessary here would be to allow severspine on a jab at critical. ---on 11/8 @ 18:36 writes: I much prefer your idea for solution 2, however, Pureblade can already give a regeneration affliction on the arms at heavy as either a jab or a swing meaning that it could do the same with assault. ---on 11/8 @ 21:45 writes: Yep, forgot about collapse nerve at heavy for PB's, mangle at heavy for axelords is fine then. ---on 11/20 @ 23:24 writes: Rm 0 ---on 11/20 @ 23:28 writes: If solution 1 is chosen, could the same thing be done for Bonecrusher where we leave the critical affliction where it is and move the rest of them down one level on the arms and maybe even the same for knockdown and breakleg to give them some lower level hindering power. ---on 11/23 @ 04:58 writes: You address a legitimate problem, but I feel both solutions are a bit heavy handed. I suggest one or both of the following: a strike or swing hindering gut affliction at heavy that is weaker than severspine, TapSpine, which gives a 1 second stun with a chance of epilepsy or paralysis (similar to the ringingears mechanic). A light level swing only wound on the arm, GashWrist, that causes 2 seconds of that arm off balance, slapknuckle level unwielding, and cosmetic bleeding. And now that I think of it, snaprib ought to stun given it was supposed to be an upgraded form of breakchest for two handers. AL snaprib only though, not TK or monk. ---on 11/25 @ 19:32 writes: Actually, I just stole the first solution from a previous report that happened before the knockdown change. I'm also pretty sure that the second solution had something similar.